This invention relates to enclosures for the preservation of materials; and more particularly to a personal time capsule.
Vaults and enclosures of various types have been used for many years. Such enclosures are large, heavy and primarily used for heavy equipment. Many of these enclosures have been subject to corrosion, galvanic action and the deteriorating effects of weather, air, water and external forces. Devices for enclosures of this general character are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,974,599; 4,233,789 and 4,158,102.
Therefore, there exists a need for a small capsule capable of withstanding hundreds of years without decomposing, which is hermetically sealed and water tight.